CRNJ
by CJShikage
Summary: I'd give you a summary but that would give away what is going to happen so if you want to know what's going to happen you're going to have to READ THE DAMN STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_**~C.R.N.J~**_

Disclaimer: RWBY is property of Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Any jokes made from other series are property of their respective owners. **WE DON'T OWN THIS, Nor are we affiliated with Roosterteeth or the making or distribution of RWBY in any way. Credit given to any ideas borrowed from books/Shows/ and other sources. **

(A/N: CJShikage here, as you go through this story I'm sure you're going to notice an extreme change in writing style, well my dear followers/readers that is because this is a Collaboration project with a couple of friends of mine, The writing style is that of Jack The Immortal Cyborg. I hope you enjoy. Credit for the concept of this idea, namely, goes to Jack The Immortal Cyborg, KamenriderDuelist and Myself.)

(A/N) Jack the immortal cyborg here, As you read through the story I want to first point out that personal character relationship's are very important to me and are a key factor in my writing. Second, I want to apologize ahead of time if anything feels rushed, that is not exactly my intention, and is merely an element within of the story itself. THANKS FOR READING!

_**Chapter One: Beginning's**_

The morning was warm, the air, crisp and clean and had the tinge of the cold that was soon to come in the following months. Jack Morgenstern stood perched in an oak tree overlooking the silent valley that sat just outside of the borders of the Academy. Sunlight was poking through the branches and would of blinded anyone except for him. Jack wore a facial mask that aided his already impressive sight through specialized zoom optics specifically tuned to the vision requirements of each of his eyes, which allowed him to see objects in crystal clear vision from a staggering 6 miles away. This being particularly helpful as his weapon of choice was an ancient relic passed down through his family to him from the days of was a heavy 3 ½ foot long greatsword that collapsed and exteded into a sleek long barrelled sniper rifle. Jack was not new to long range weaponry however nor was he particularly new to close range combat either, though long range tactics were his specialty. It now being slung over his back, he decided it would be best to return to the academy before people started asking questions, not like they would notice anyways.

Jack was an owl faunis, the newest in his family's line of them and unlike his family members who showed off their unique features proudly, Jack was embarrassed as the only place his features were unique were on his face. He had gone most of his life prior to his last couple days, in complete silence, his family understood it and left him alone on the topic. He had members of his family that were like him and wouldn't stop talking. That being said, it wasn't all too surprising that when he got here he immediately went and sought a place to think before he was to be put into a team for the rest of his time here, where he would have to interact with them on missions and casually. Often times he would forget what his voice even sounded like, which didn't bother him as silence was often just as loud as talking. As he continued his walk from the forest to the academy he noticed ships docking, letting out new students to be admitted into the prestigious school, among them he saw one who stood out from the rest, a mid height girl in a red cloak and wielding a massive red scythe. Captivated by how such a small girl could wield such a massive weapon he began to head her direction when a blond girl of about his height ran over and tackled her. Instantly dismissing the girl to remain unknown he continued onward to the growing mass of people in the square outside of the school. Looking over the growing mass of students he decided it best to, for the time being, avoid as much contact with people as he could. With an effortless jump he half floated half flew to a ledge 30 feet above to get a better view of things and because he hated crowds above all else.

Neon Thorne was a pretty casual guy, calm, collected, unabashed, and was pretty well rounded all in all. He sat on a bench to the right of the entrance to the academy as he waited for the announcements to begin. He was anxious, being able to be in a four person team and being able to do everything that he would do in his time at the school here with them made him excited. His father had told him stories of his time there, of the glorious battles he had with his team and of the monsters that he had defeated both in single combat and with the help of his friends. He hoped that the coming days would go by fast so he could skip to training already. He wore armor similar to that of a templar, plate metal covered the outside of a battle robe that served as a dampener for any attacks he would receive. In addition to his medieval-esk armor he had a family heirloom made to suit the modern world. It was a cross that when slid sideways from the middle a massive silver blade extended from the center of it, in addition to that, the cross itself broke into 2 parts and became a pair of light and deadly submachine guns. The last part pleased him greatly as the family relic by itself was rather drab before his father, not days before he set off to the academy, had it modified to assist in his time at the prestigious school. Dozing off he noticed an odd character, in a floor length black and red coat seemingly glide in between people as he walked, watched as he stopped, turned and with no effort at all glided to the ledge **30** feet above him to gain a better look at the amassing crowd. He couldn't believe what he saw, getting up, Still in disbelief, he walked over to the ledge and called out to the stranger to ask his name and above anything how he was able to glide so gracefully whilst carrying a siege weapon on his back.

Jack was perched and was quite comfortable with his position, overlooking the amassing crowd, he stood up and was, for the most part, unnoticed by most people, walking casually through the tall spires that made up the entrance to the school. He was almost to the last spire when he noticed someone trying to address him. Turning to the left and looking out over the large space that was the docking area for the ships, he noticed what seemed like a boy at his height walking in his direction. At first he dismissed the notion, then realized he was being talked to after he heard the stranger address him as "that person on the ledge up there". Deciding finally after many seconds that while ignoring the curious fellow would be ideal, it would not be to the best intentions as he might end up getting paired with the overly curious oncomer. So Jack did what he did earlier that day, stepped off the ledge and floated down, to land gracefully in front of the interesting stranger trying to address him. Neon watched in amazement as the odd character simply glided right down to him with no effort at all. Noticing immediately that he wore a black face mask he began to regret calling the masked man to his attention.

A couple seconds passed as the suddenness of the realization made him pause for thought, finally mustering up the question he asked "How did you jump to that ledge with seemingly no effort?" Neon stood and waited patiently for the stranger to respond only to be greeted with silence. Jack, now face to face with the curious one stood and gave him the attention he wanted and remained silent as he always was, when he was asked how he leapt to the spires above.

Neon began to feel nervous, here in front of him was a semi shady character with a mask who had not said a single word in response to his question. The tension being too much he began to turn around when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder spin him back to face the masked man. In a brief but very suiting fashion he heard just a single word escape the mans mouth, "Jack".

"Jack" Neon said, looking into the eyes of the mask, Jack's head tilted to the right a bit as Neon laughed. "Well Jack its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Neon", Jack looked at neon and nodded in approval, he was incredibly surprised he was even this close to another person, let alone getting to know his name, behind his mask Jack smiled.

So, Neon said, "how is it that you were able to jump so easily to that ledge up there? Are there springs in your boots?" Jack looked at him in confusion as he, on the spot, not 3 feet away from him, jumped a good 25 feet straight into the air and glided right back down with no more effort than it was to breathe. The look of sheer astonishment on Neons face amused him greatly, Neon continued to stare when they both heard the sound of electricity and saw a faint bluish glow emitting from the docks.

CJ CJ came walking up the steps to the institution that was the academy. He was not in the best of moods either, and as such had small bolts of electricity emitting off of him as was part of his semblance. On his back he had two razor sharp titanium blades crossed over each other in an X pattern, ready to be taken out in a moments notice. In front of him he saw a long pathway that led to the entrance of the towering school. In addition to this he noticed dozens of students of all grades, genders and ages lining the sides of the walkway that eventually led to what he was able to discern was an amassing crowd. He was tall for his age, and in addition to his abnormal height he was also incredibly muscular in his arms and torso, this being paired with his black leather jacket and white undershirt gave him a war torn look that was uniquely him. In addition to this he also wore an eye patch over one eye, adding to his already hardened demeanor. He decided it best to head on over to the crowd and as he did he started noticing glances in his direction from those around him, frankly, he didn't care what they thought both of him and his appearance. About three fourths of the way to the crowd he noticed two figures that stood out of the crowd somewhat, talking. One in medieval armor covering a heavy cloak, also taking note of his cross like weapon at his hip. The other however was the one that caught his eye, from his distance he noticed something peculiar, He wore a black mechanical mask that form fitted to cover his face perfectly, had long straight blonde hair and wore a long black leather trench coat similar to his own. What really caught his attention though, was the weapon he carried on his back, a weapon he carried with what seemed to be incredible ease.

As CJ continued walking towards the pair his curiosity grew and he felt his previous anger and frustration lessen along with the small bolts of electricity emitting off him into the ground. Once he was within a few yards of the two he was nearing he noticed that one of them had his back to him and was talking to the masked man he was so curious about. As he neared he noticed features that he didn't before, such as the fact that the one whose back was to him was rather thin and was wearing a heavy cloak covered in heavy steel plate. Coming to the pair finally he caught the blue haired one asking if the masked man had springs in his boots and before he could comprehend the question saw as the blond one jumped a good 25 feet into the air with what seemed like no effort on his part. CJ stood in astonishment, and in a gruff voice said "That is something you do not see everyday". Neon turned and in silent astonishment nodded, finally after a small pause, Neon regained his composure and exchanged names with CJ. Finally after becoming acquainted they both turned to the masked man who had since retreated to his perch in the spires above. C.J looked at neon and asked him what the masked man's name was. Neon responded lightly with the name of Jack, and started to walk over once again to the spires to call him down.

Before he could do this he felt a strong hand on his shoulder turn him around and before he could respond was face to face with CJ. Slightly surprised at the suddenness of the action he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced immediately as he asked Neon in a hushed tone "you saw that weapon on his back right? That was a lost relic, An ancient sword from the early wars of man, weighing many hundreds of pounds and he carries it as if it were nothing". The last part of the sentence was spoken with a tinge of curious excitement. Neon had to admit, it was incredibly impressive and seemingly impossible for Jack to be floating around everywhere while carrying a multi hundred pound sword, it simply defied the natural laws of physics it seemed. Still deep in thought he looked up at Jack who was still in the same spot, but had his head turned towards the entrance of the docks, seemingly focusing on something quite intently. Jack, no longer paying attention to Neon and CJ, had retreated back to his perch for obvious reasons and was merely gazing over the people exiting the ships at the docks when something caught his attention. A gleam of golden metal and a flash of jet black hair, zooming in with his mask he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on.

Rachel Lightwood was the epitome of beauty, at a staggering six foot three inches tall, she was strikingly beautiful, with long jet black hair, deep ocean blue eyes and a curvaceous figure that put many females her age to shame. That being said, she seemed out of place entirely at the entrance to the academy, where stunning beauty had to be matched with deadly precision and grace. As she got off the airship and stepping onto the white stone of the long pathway that lead to the entrance to the prestigious school she noticed that a crowd had started to form off in the distance, and as such decided it best to find out what all the commotion was about. Rachel wore a combat corset that, incidentally, made her already massive chest size seem all the larger, underneath that she wore a skin tight chainmail and skin tight jeans that just barely covered her large hips. On her back were a pair of massive golden shotguns that combined to form a miniature artillery cannon. As she continued walking to the amassing crowd she felt a little out of place; she was not an outgoing person in the slightest and was actually rather timid and was still questioning why she had gotten off the ship in the first place. Stopping for a moment, she gazed up at the tower in front of her and with a heavy sigh asked herself why she agreed to come. After all, her parents knew she was not a fighter, and naturally, she wasn't, she adored nature and above else, the faunis race, who, in her opinion, were more connected to nature than anything else in the world. With another sigh she decided to continue onward, if not begrudgingly.

Jack was absolutely stunned, stunned into a paralysis that prevented him from moving even, he just knelt there, observing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his short life. Snapping out of the momentary lack of movement, he decided to make a choice, a choice that unbenounced to him would change his life forever. Standing up finally he decided to go and meet this girl, he had to, he suddenly forgot that he was a faunis, or that his silence was all that protected him and took a leap of faith. Neon, who along with CJ, had been watching Jack as he literally jumped off the ledge and flew/glided 15 feet in front of him to the ground and watched as he landed on his feet with effortless grace and started walking down the pathway to the docks. Turning to CJ, he nodded and followed suit with his new found friend trailing behind him. Jack was debating what he was gonna do as he continued walking down the pathway leading to this girl, She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He had to meet her and, if anything, be himself and talk for once, speak his mind and try above all else to at least become friends with this girl.

As Rachel was walking, her breasts bouncing up and down ever so faintly, she noticed movement on one of the ledges that made up the small amphitheater that led to the entrance to the school. Watched as this figure glided through the air seemingly impossibly and land not 30 feet in front of her with no more grace as it was to breathe. Slowing her pace she stopped suddenly as she was able to get a better look at the character who was approaching her. Walking towards her was a man in a dark black and red floor length trench coat, he was wearing a hood and had long blond hair that fell well past his chin and finally, saw his face, a black armored mask. As Jack was walking towards her he noticed suddenly that she stopped, as if she was trying to get a better look at who he was at the distance he was from her. Coming up to her, he noticed things that he was not able to notice before at the extreme distance he was at. Such as her beautiful deep blue eyes, or her magnificent and curvaceous figure, and the pair of menacing shotguns she wore on her back. For this moment, nothing moved, nothing breathed, it was this captivating moment in which he realized that he had to be with her. Had to be around this beautiful, stunning, and captivating woman. Coming back from the inside of his head he realized that he had been standing in front of her for what seemed like an eternity, and in that moment, knew, that to truly be himself, he had to lower his shield.

Rachel, now standing in front of this masked man, was curious and had some questions, first off as to why he was simply standing there, not making a word or a sound and not moving for that matter, second as to why she wasn't making any effort to introduce herself, she dismissed it as merely being shy and with all the courage she could muster spoke with a voice that sounded like a chorus of angels. With a small smile she said to the masked man in front of her,

" Hi, my name is Rachel, I am new to the academy, What's your name?" Jack stood in astonishment at the sound of her voice, not only was she beautiful but she had a voice that could melt hearts. Finally coming back to reality he decided it best to answer her question, and with all the courage he could muster stammered "Jack.. Jack is my name".

Rachel still waiting for a response finally heard a muffled sound come from his mask, smiling inwardly she laughed and in an airy tone said "I can't understand what you are saying with that mask covering your face."

The moment of truth was upon him, and with a sigh decided to finally remove the one thing protecting him from the world and his humiliation, so Jack, with painful slowness, reached up to his face and undid the fastenings that held the mask in place and with a sigh let the mask fall into his open palm.

Finally looking up he said with a voice that sounded like flowing water, "Hi, my name is Jack Morgenstern." Rachel had seen many guys in her lifetime, most of them trying to hit on her for her looks, but never before had she seen a man with a pair of eyes more beautiful than the ones she was staring into right now. Jack's eyes were a light silvery amber that glinted in the sunlight like polished gold. So captivated was she in his eyes that she failed to see the small brown facial feathers protruding from his cheeks and lower jaw. Taking her eyes off of his she finally saw his feathers and with a stunning understanding, realized that he was an Owl faunis. She noticed the sharp angle of his jaw and how his long flowing blond hair matched his eyes point for point. He was perhaps the most beautifully handsome and attractive man she had ever laid her eyes on.

Suddenly embarrassed for staring too long she looked down only to hear his voice again say, "I think you are very beautiful and am very glad to meet you Rachel." She looked up suddenly to see him with a smile that sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She was feeling something, something she had never felt before and she liked it.

Smiling she asked an odd question, "Jack, can I touch your feathers?" This threw him off entirely, completely making him self conscious once again and was about to say no when he realized he had made it this far with someone he knew absolutely nothing about, had made a gamble that seemed to be paying off, so, after much internal debate he finally gave in and whispered "Sure, just be careful, they are really, really sensitive".

CJ leaned into Neon and whispered. "Figures we can barely get 5 words out of the guy but one wink from a pretty girl and suddenly he's like an open book."

"Dude as if, would you not talk to a girl like that?" Neon countered in a hushed tone.

"Guilty as charged." CJ said as he slapped himself in the forehead. "Damn puns I swear this happens every time I meet someone knew." Neon looked at him confused. "Charged, my semblance is electricity."

"That wasn't funny."

"Most puns aren't meant to be funny. If anything they are more often than not the opposite."

"Since we're on the subject of Semblances what are you good at?" Neon asked.

"Mostly close range combat with a spark of insanity."

"Please tell me that was on purpose." Neon braced for the worst.

"Don't worry it was." CJ shot him a lopsided insane grin.

"Are you crazy?"

"Depends. Who's asking?"

"This is the part where I back away slowly and call the guys in the white coats to come and get you." Neon starts to walk away when CJ counters with,

"Been there, done that." This comment stopped Neon in his tracks. He turns to CJ with a very afraid look on his face.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You mean besides getting struck by lightning?" this effectively shut Neon up for a little bit and so CJ turned back to the other two no chatting animatedly.

Rachel bent forward to get a better look at his feathers and in doing so, in their closeness, he caught a whiff of something he had not smelled before in years. Since he was a little boy growing up in the forested mountains to the far east. She smelled of crushed pine needles and of the earth and all things belonging to nature, and for a brief second he was taken back to a time where he hopped from tree to tree in a frenzied sprint, all the while laughing, concealing nothing, everything free. Lost in a trance he opened his eyes only to realize how close his face was to rachels. She was still examining his feathers with what seemed like extreme concentration and after a couple seconds she looked up, still hovering inches from his face, locking eyes once again.

She blushed a deep red and stood up once again saying, "I have not seen facial feathers as youthful as yours are. How do you keep them looking so good?" The look on her face was priceless as she was very clearly confused at the prospect of self preservation. Jack smiled, teeth fully showing and for the first time in a long time he felt happy, not blissfully happy mind you, but happy in the sense that around her he felt the freedom of his childhood once more.

There was an awkward pause when Rachel finally asked, "Why do you keep your face hidden so often? You are really quite handsome" Rachel said that last part as she glanced downward in an attempt to hide her very obvious smile and the faint blushing of her cheeks.

Jack, still riding the wave of giddiness he was feeling from meeting someone that seemed to be taking to him so well, half smiled and said, "I am an owl faunis, and while my sight is incredible as is, I use this mask to enhance my vision further so I can see targets from miles away. Holding up the mask with his hand he smiled, "It doesn't hurt either that the mask itself also covers my feathers completely. Walking towards her, he quickly asked if he could walk her to the crowd that was forming, she smiled and gladly accepted the company. As Jack turned around he noticed two figures off in the distance standing around seemingly in conversation.

CJ was simply in awe of how fast Rachel and Jack had hooked up or at least that was his impression of the events that had just transpired. Then a thought occurred to him as he turned to Neon, a smirk on his face.

"So how long do you think it will be until we start expecting those two to you know wink, wink nudge, nudge tsk tsk..." CJ whistled.

"Really dude?" Neon raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow again. "You're thinking it too." Neon grabbed his chin and muttered.

"He's not wrong." CJ simply laughed when, a kid with a mace walked up and tried to shove past the two only to bounce off who gave the kid a stern look.

"Hey there is plenty of walkway around us." CJ growled out.

"Out of my way." the kid spat out. "Unless you want a taste of this mace in full swing." CJ raised an eyebrow and lifted the kid into the air by the hem of his armor.

"Listen kid I don't know who you think you are but if you think you scare me then you're dead wrong." He suddenly pulled back his fist and punched the kid in the face, enjoying the feeling and the satisfying crunch of bone breaking. He marched over and grabbed the kid again.

"You really don't scare me kid, let me tell you a little about myself when I was 10 my father sent me, my little brother and two cousins into a forest full of Grimm armed with nothing more than our weapon of choice and our wits and these were the last words he said to us. 'This forest is full of Grimm you have to survive for 3 days. Good luck.' then he drove off and three days later my brother and one of my cousins was dead and my present from that experience was this." CJ takes off his shirt revealing a gigantic 'X' shaped scar that stretched from shoulder to lower torso on both sides. Neon's eyes widened, Rachel covered her mouth in shock, even Jack raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, in a sense of slight astonishment.

Jack watched from the background as a thought occurred to him, he quickly realized that he had taken off his mask, and in slight embarrassment, quickly strapped it back on his face. This movement didn't go unnoticed however by both CJ and Neon, growing up in the house he did CJ quickly disregarded the action, however, Neon, trying to be the bridge of friendship, was slightly put off by this display. In an almost forced effort to try and form some kind of bond Neon walked over to Jack and put his hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled at the now masked Faunis. Although in close proximity, Neon had yet to notice, as he was rather distracted by watching CJ beat someone for no real reason.

"Come on dude, we're all gonna be spending the next few years here so lighten up." Neon said cheerfully.

"Well I've had a hard past so I hope you understand that I would be a bit awkward in new social situations."

Neon looked at CJ with a scowl . "Well I guess that make sense especially when _someone's_ first impression was beating a stranger half to death just because he bumped into you." CJ of course heard this and turned.

"What? He deserved it," Neon facepalmed, Jack simply looked at him like he was crazy and Rachel, now slightly frightened of the now, psychotic, borderline homicidal swordsman edged closer to jack and slung her arm through his in an attempt to protect herself from the now insane character in front of her .

"Well let's go, these classes aren't going to find themselves." Neon said to cut the tension in the air. CJ turned on his heel and walked forward, the crowd now giving him a wide berth, Neon simply followed wondering what deity he pissed off to meet such an odd group of people. Jack and Rachel following closely in tandem behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RWBY is property of Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Any jokes made from other series are property of their respective owners. _**WE DON'T OWN THIS, Nor are we affiliated with Roosterteeth or the making or Distribution of RWBY in any way. **_

_**Chapter Two: Into the Fray**_

A small while later the group of potential students found themselves on a sheer cliff overlooking a vast forest. Neon looked ready for a fight, Rachel looked nervous at the thought of the task that lay before her, Jack was naturally impassive and CJ was giggling like a maniac. On Neon's right was a, skimpily dressed blond haired girl with golden gauntlets. To Rachel's left was a boy with a sword and some strange wrist shield who look positively terrified at what he was going to get himself into. A gray haired man in his mid 30's and a blond haired woman with a clipboard stood next to him. The man spoke in a calm and unnerving tone and everyone paid attention to what he was saying.

"Today marks your first test as future huntsmen and huntresses, you will each be launched into the forest to find a relic which will determine your teams in the end, for those of you who survive. Any questions?" The terrified boy raised his hand.

"Will we be given parachutes?" the man ignored him and continued.

"Once you have found your relic which is located in the center of the forest you are to return here, please keep in mind that this forest is teeming with Grimm activity so you will have to keep your guard up and your wits sharp if you wish to survive. Is everyone ready?" A general nod of confirmation was given, save one. "Ready, Set, G-" suddenly, a burst of blue light was seen followed by a, "TOO LATE THIS IS MORE FUN!" as CJ catapulted himself off in flash of lightning.

An awkward pause followed shortly after with the gray haired man muttering under his breath, "Ok then..." Regaining his composure, he said with small exasperation, "Does anybody else wish to get a headstart? Anybody at all?... I didnt think so."

Jaune raised his hand again and asked, "Um Sir, how will we be landing?"

Ozpin simply smiled, "Well that's your problem now isn't it? Now off you go." Jaune's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait Wha-" and with that Jaune was sent flying.

Of course with CJ's head start he was well on his way and in his excitement landed feet first in a now smoldering crater of what used to be filled with Grimm. Jaune was the second to launch after CJ's explosive head start flying through the air having zero control over his fall screaming bloody murder as he fell, a few seconds later Pyrra landed in a tree and fired her javelin at Jaune's fall and after a few seconds a small, 'twack' was heard followed by a distant 'Thank you.' Pyrra waved her hand and called out, "I'm sorry."

After Pyrra and Jaune's stunts, Ruby sliced right through a bird with a cry of, 'Birdy no!' and used her scythe to catch herself and landed smoothly on the forest floor. Next was Rachel who used her shotguns to slow her descent and landing with a small spin as graceful as a ballerina. Going off to find her partner for the rest of her time at Beacon. Next to fly was Jack who quite literally flew, and simply landed with the impact of a feather and off he went, running face first into Rachel's cleavage.

"Well that's one way to find someone," Jack stammered. Rachel giggled in response, she looked at him and with a gentle smile and a blush said "I am glad we are partners". Jack, behind his mask smiled, and was very happy to have her too.

Next was Yang who used her Shotgun gauntlets to propel herself closer to the center of the forest and she landed with a small role and triumphant cry of 'Nailed it.' After Yang's triumph was Neon who upon entering the forest snagged a tree branch, did a flip and landed smoothly on his feet. After landing, Neon dusted himself off and looked around, trying to find the nearest sign of a partner. He didn't really care about who he found, he got along with anyone, but he knew he had to find someone in case he needed someone to watch his back if things got hairy. He noticed a pillar of smoke to the south.

"That must be where the psycho landed. Better than no one I suppose." He was about to head off in that direction when he heard a loud and high-pitched squeal. Turning, he saw a medium-sized Grimm emerge from a set of trees that had armor plating and a set of large tusks that looked very sharp, Neon recalled from previous lessons that this Grimm was called a Boarbatusk, and while it was smaller amongst the type of Grimm he had faced, that didn't make any less dangerous.

"Well hey there little guy, why don't you run along before I'm forced to shoot you in the face.." Neon said in a sweet voice while reaching for his cross shaped weapon, but the Boarbatusk moved first, rolling into a spike ball and charging at him, causing him to roll to the side to dodge and drop his weapon in the process. Neon grit his teeth and made an attempt to retrieve it, only to be nearly rammed by the Grimm boar. It went on like this for the next ten minutes, with Neon attempting to grab his weapon and the Grimm both cutting off and cutting him up. Neon was hunched over, panting heavily while the Grimm was getting ready to gore him like a bull.

"That's it porkchop, I'm done with your sorry ass" He said as he looked up as his eyes began to turn black. The beast charged at him, only difference was Neon charged back this time, growing his own pair of tusks to mimic its own, only these were sharper and pitch black. Using them, he gored the Boarbatusk and tossed him in the air, jumping up after him. He grabbed hold of the beast and with pure brute strength, ripped its tusks off while pushing down on it with his feet, sending it to the ground. Flipping the tusks in his hands, Neon let gravity take its course and used it to spear the Boarbatusk with its own tusks. Taking a few deep breaths, Neon felt his eyes go back to their original state and the tusks slowly recceded back into him. Rolling his shoulders, He collected his weapon and went off toward the smoke cloud.

After ten minutes of searching, Neon found the smoldering crater where CJ landed and with a sigh of relief and mild annoyance he called out.

"I finally found you." CJ retorted with.

"Well I'm not exactly hard to find now am I? I took out a large portion of foliage, do you know anyone ELSE who could do that?" CJ said in an airy tone.

"I'm not dignifying that," Neon muttered under his breath.

"Guess that means we're partners now huh?." CJ simply replied in a sarcastic voice, "Ya dont say?". After a few minutes of walking CJ and Neon ran into a horde of Ursai and Beowulf's.

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten me into." Neon rolled his eyes.

"Come on where's your sense of adventure?" CJ smiled drawing his blades and Neon pulled out his guns. CJ got an insane look in his eye, "You take the twenty on the right I'll take the twenty of the left." Neon said.

"Screw that, I'll take twenty one!" as CJ charged the Grimm that surrounded them and sliced them to pieces a look of dark satisfaction on his face. Neon pulled the out his cross and separated it into four pieces. He tossed two of them up in the air and turned the other two into two dual submachine guns. He let the other pieces fall into the guns as clips and started firing a barrage of bullets into the Grimm. Neon collapsed his submachine guns together to form its original cross shape and with a click, a massive silver broadsword erected from the center as he charged the last Beowulf while CJ sliced the last Ursai into a small pyramid of limbs while Neon decapitated the Beowulf. CJ sheathed his swords and Neon holstered his cross. CJ looked at Neon and smiled at him.

"You handle yourself pretty well in a fight Neon, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Jack and Rachel stood mere inches from each other as they scanned the surrounding foliage from the one of the branches at lofty top of one of the many blackwood trees that dotted the area, looking for anybody or anything that might serve as a clue as to where they were supposed to be headed. Jack knew that they were supposed to head inland, however, the further they progressed towards the center of the forest, the denser the population of grimm got. He should of guessed as such, Rachel, now in full combat uniform, looked stunning, and Jack noticed he could stare at her forever if time permitted it. Catching his gaze at her she said with a smile

"What? Is something the matter?" Jack coming out of his stupor stammered

"No.. nothing at all, its just that you look stunning and that I cannot tell you how glad I am to have found you."

That last part made her laugh, "if you consider running face first into my breasts finding me then I would be inclined to agree. If anything, I found you, not the other way around." Jack felt his cheeks burn from the intensity of his blushing, at this moment he could not of been happier that he had his mask on. Coming back to reality and stowing the surprisingly flirtatious nature that had awoken itself within him ever since he met her, he began scanning the area in depth with the optics on his mask. Climbing the tree a little further up to gain a better vantage point, he, with the aid of his mask, spotted what looked like a crater about 5 miles from their position. Relaying this information to Rachel they both decided to head out towards the area he described in hopes of finding Neon and CJ.

About to leave their tree Jack spoke to rachel about the speed in which they would need to be going in order to avoid as much contact with grimm as possible, and to take the tree tops as much as feasibly possible in order to do so. This however proved to be rather troublesome for Rachel as she could not hope to match the maneuverability or speed that he possessed . With a devilish grin jack proclaimed, "hop on my back, I can carry you I promise." The Idea of riding on someones back was absurd, the idea of riding on the back of someone she had started to gain feelings for was even more outlandish, but before she could begin to protest she felt herself being lifted up into the air, her legs split, each of them on each of his toned shoulders, with the back of his head pressing firmly against her inner thighs. Oddly enough, this was not terribly uncomfortable, his coat had plenty of padding, especially around his shoulders and the firmness she felt against her crotch was not great enough to where pain would start to form. In complete amazement he walked over to the edge of the tree with her on his shoulders and said in an unwavering tone

"Ready?" She did not know exactly what he was going to do but at this point she did not care, her life it seemed was in his hands at this moment and with feeble agreement he bent his legs and jumped off. Instead of feeling the sensation of falling, like she was all too prepared to feel, she felt a soft breeze caress her cheeks as they literally soared forward with no effort it seemed on his part. In complete bafflement, she asked over the wind,

"How are we gliding and how did you know?" Laughing out loud Jack responded "We are gliding because I am an Owl faunis, this being the case, I can travel with any amount of weight on me for extended periods of time, and how did I know you would trust me? I know because I have made it this far with you and you have not turned back yet." He patted the side of her thigh, sending pleasant shivers up her body, and for the first time, she enjoyed herself. Flying on the shoulders of the most handsome, and interesting man she had ever come to meet, enjoying the breeze and the setting sun over the horizon.

CJ and Neon were walking through the woods killing pretty much anything that looked at them funny or to be more accurate CJ was and Neon was trying to reign in his new friend from killing every innocent life form in their current vicinity, even Neon was weary of CJ's blades, lest he got a tad twitchy, not like he wasn't crazy enough. As CJ was contemplating his new ally's motives and trying to figure out where he learned to fight like that when they came across a small ruin with chess pieces and two other people already there, the blonde haired girl and the black haired girl with the bow. Approaching the altar, he saw a black king piece and he slapped his forehead. "Ozpin you asshole," CJ again contemplated the small object in which he shared his name with. Suddenly a large scream was heard and he saw the black hair girl and Yellow haired turn towards the scream. "Some girl's in trouble."Precisely 3 seconds after the scream, the scraggly blonde haired kid came flying out of the forest, with the redhead amazon right behind him being chased by a DeathStalker. Said blonde then collided with the girl in the red cloak, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, before crashing into the tree. A girl and boy charging in on an Ursai and after the thing collapsed the girl complained. "Aww it's broken." the boy started breathing heavily. "Nora, please, don't ever do that again." CJ simply laughed and grabbed the piece off the pedestal. "There's a bad joke here but that's beneath me." Neon looked at the piece in CJ's hand and laughed falling on the ground struggling to breathe. As CJ's anger flared out of control so did his semblance and with a scream of fury obliterated everything and they saw two fried Deathstalkers with 3 more on the way. "Toasty." CJ slapped Neon upside the head. "Shut up." they soon saw rest of the freshman class approaching in various ways. Soon the heard a 'CAHW,' and everyone looked up to see two nevermore circling over head. "Well, we're screwed."

Rachel was in a trance, a very beautiful trance that simply consisted of the soft rhythmic thuds of Jack's boots against wood, as they traveled from treetop to treetop with effortless ease. Two days ago she would of never imagined being in the position she was now, being on the shoulders of an owl faunis in the middle of the woods gliding to and from trees with no worry or care in the world. Jack was also in a trance, trying to keep her balanced on his shoulders whilst gliding was not the easiest thing to do, but was not all too terribly difficult either as he had done something similar to this when he was younger. Carrying large amounts of cargo and freight with just his shoulders as a young adult, made him strong and improving his balance and flight control immensely. After awhile of seemingly endless gliding they got to the crater that he had spotted earlier. Still in the height of the trees he was able to see the slaughter that Neon and CJ brought upon the Grimm they encountered. Dozens of the fallen enemy were shrewn everywhere with every form of death dealing wound imaginable. Looking at Rachel he said, "lets go on foot from here, I am almost certain that if there were any more grimm, CJ would have found them and killed them with no problem or hesitation. Rachel simply nodded, a look of mild freight on her face at the sight of the carnage below. Scooping her into his arms bridal style, he simply hopped from branch to branch in their descent to the forest floor, her eyes closed the entire time.

Jack landed with the lightest of steps it seemed, the sound of the landing not alerting that of rachel who he was still carrying, her clutched to him in a death grip. Opening her eyes she looked up into his through the dark lenses that covered his eyes and smiled. She really lucked out she thought to herself, to be paired with such an extraordinary person. Jack, letting rachel down, quickly surveyed the area, and said, "we should follow the path of the corpses, as grisly as that sounds, the path will lead us to CJ and Neon, hopefully at least." Jack said that last portion with some regret, for while he was not scared of what lived within the forest, they did not have the resources to last for an extended period of time in the darkening forest and as such needed to move. Leading the way while following the mess of dead enemies, he felt her presence behind him, She was strong, determined and ready as well as a little scared. He felt a little scared as well, never truly being against any form of grimm before, the largest creature he had taken on was one of the largest bears in the eastern mountains, which were large, but could not be compared to that of even the smallest of the Grimm species.

As they progressed along the haphazard path on the forest floor, Jack noticed a pattern occurring on the fallen enemies he walked over and around. Multiple slash marks on some of them, the wounds still smouldering and on others, a multitude of perfectly placed bullet holes and occasionally an incredibly well placed blow with what looked like a large broadsword. Thinking to himself, he was able to discern who had killed what based on the evidence provided in front of him. Neons kills were far more accurate and less demanding than CJ's kills, who slashed wildly and haphazardly. Jack and rachel came across a fallen enemy that no longer resembled that of any form of grimm, its entire body burned to an incomprehensible crisp from CJ's lightning no doubt, the sheer amount of insanity and power slightly impressing him. Jack and Rachel came to a clearing that seemed abandoned, it was not man made however and did not contain the bodies of any enemy. Golden sun traced itself through the multitude of leaves and branches. Jack was about to sit down on a nearby rock when he heard them, with his enhanced hearing capabilities he was able to detect a small group of Grimm advancing in their direction with speed. Relaying this information to rachel, she was about to take off her shotguns when he went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered

"Let me take care of this." Rachel looked distressed but trusted Jack, for he had gotten them both safely to this location so far with no harm. Jack took off his mask and placed it on the ground, his face now exposed he closed his eyes, a look of immense concentration forming on his face. What he was about to do he had only done once, and was on accident no less. The sound of the grimm grew closer and closer until they were seemingly upon them. Out of the foliage came 5 grimm, Jack whispered to rachel

"Do not engage, I have this under control." Rachel's hands were hovering over her guns ready to kill on a moments notice.

They pounced and in that instant jack opened his eyes, stuck out his right hand, palm up, and with a slight movement shifted his two pointer fingers upward just an inch and watched the magic unfold. Had anyone been watching the events that were about to transpire they would have recalled it as simply impossible, simply, undoubtedly impossible. They would of been right to, had Jack not had the special little semblance of gravity manipulation. With the slight raise of his fingers he adjusted the gravity of the 5 grimm in front of him. He then lifted upward and the grimm in front of him followed suit, soaring a good 40 feet into the air. With a smile, he simply flipped his hand, his palm now facing down, and with a jerk, slammed his hand against the ground increasing the pull of the planets gravity on each one of them to 10 times that of normal. The poor grimm never stood a chance as they literally slammed into the ground, becoming pulverized on contact with the hard earth. Black blood splattering everywhere as their bones and muscle tore from the sheer force of the impact. Jack, who had been standing in front of rachel took the majority of the blood, his body now covered in sticky black goo. With a laugh, he said "I didn't think that would work as well as it did in all honesty. What do you think of my semblance Rachel?" Turning around he saw a mixed look of confusion, amazement and sickening disgust on her face. After a stunned few minutes she finally stuttered "You.. You.. You can control gravity? At will?..." Jack smiled, "Well kinda, It takes a lot of concentration for me to do so, and takes some time for me to get it going, since this was only my second time altering gravity at all I am quite impressed with what I was able to do." With a relieved sigh he said "What do you think? Did I do a good job?" as he gestured to the bloody mess in front of him.

Rachel was in stunned silence, needless to say, however, she was also oddly impressed and was greatly mystified by Jacks semblance. In her life she had never met someone who had control over such a basic yet powerful force. Arguably the most fundamental force in existence no less. In her studies prior to her attendance at the academy, she had read of people, some noteworthy, some not, that had limited control over the most basic aspects of creation, gravity, plate tectonics, energy manipulation, and many other basic, yet, impossibly powerful aspects that were key in the creation of the earth and of nature itself. She had only read of one other person in recorded history that could control gravity with the ease in which Jack just demonstrated before her. However this was not to say that others had not obtained that same semblance before in the past, as only until recently had people begun dabbling in the lost texts of the earliest recordings of man and learning about semblances and abilities that were created and were then lost to the ages. She walked over to Jack who was sitting on the stump of a tree and addressed him in a tone that seemed to be natural to her but when looking at him she noticed that he was curious as to what she was going to ask him. Continuing on she asked, "How long have you had this semblance? And when did you find out about it?" Jack heard her voice spike in interest just a bit with the last sentence. He stood up to stretch and with a large yawn said "I think we should first decide whether or not to continue onward or to make a camp here, as it is getting dark and ozpin will be wondering where we all are no doubt. As for your question, I can't exactly answer that directly as I don't know the answer myself to be honest. Like I said earlier, this was only the second time in my life that I have used my semblance, the first time being when I was scared as a little boy and I don't remember much of that either."

Rachel sat next to jack as they rested, the sky a vibrant array of colors, blues, deep purples and pinks and the occasional green laced the sky and reflected off the clouds creating a spectacular and serene display. She was happy despite their situation, she had made it to the academy, met someone whom she was starting to not only have feelings for but who also kept her on her toes at all times and was witty and funny and handsome and had made new friends almost off the bat. With a sigh she smiled as the sky darkened ever so faintly as the night crept up on them, the colors that painted the clouds becoming darker and darker versions of their previous selves. It was very pretty, she only wished that she could get a better look of the setting sun. Jack shifted suddenly, his mask still off, he looked at her and smiled, a smile full of blinding white teeth, "want to see the sun set?" he asked. Rachel got goosebumps, it was as if he could read her mind, "Yes" she stammered, "yes I would like that". Jack picked up his mask from the ground and clipped it onto his belt, this action made her curious, "don't you need that to see?" She asked. "Nah, I can see just fine without it, clearer even, plus, I feel no need to wear it around you, as i've got nothing to hide." She felt a surge of blood rush to her cheeks as she deeply blushed, silently thanking the shadows for not revealing that to him. Jack stood up and walked over to a tree on the opposite side of the circle they were in, sizing it up he said "This will be a good tree to watch the sunset from, it is plenty tall." Rachel joined him at the base of the tree and without a moments hesitation, Jack in one movement picked her up once again, bending his knees he jumped to the nearest branch, 20 feet above them.

As jack hopped to and from the branches, ascending to the top of the tree as easy as was to breathe, she could not help but smile. Making it to the top of the staggeringly tall tree took roughly 5 minutes, Jack, now panting, set her down on a thick solid branch, leaning up against the trunk of the tree he slid down next to her as they gazed over the seemingly endless forest. "This is truly beautiful" Rachel whispered more to herself then to Jack. "I know it is, Its been a very long time since I have had the chance to see such a magnificent display of nature." Rachel turned to him and was met with his eyes once again, except this time, his eyes were on fire. She gasped, his once silvery amber eyes were now gold, the setting sun reflecting off of them like mirrors. His eyes seemed to contain two rings of liquid fire, pure and dangerous and wild. As the sun set she never took her eyes off his, staring into them for what seemed like an eternity to her. Watching in fascination as the rings of molten gold darkened as the sun sank behind the horizon, now regaining their original silvery sheen. Little did she know, that while she was lost in the fire of his eyes, he was lost in the deep endless ocean that were hers. Jack struggling to take his eyes off of the striking beauty that were the gems of her eyes finally turned to the horizon once again and with a small thump he felt Rachel lay her head on his shoulder. Moving closer to her, they watched the clouds darken and together felt their friendship and their relationship deepen evermore.

(A/N: I'M WORKING ON MY SHIT CONTAIN YOUR RAGE POR FAVOR!)


End file.
